The present invention relates generally to a user interface for a mobile station operable in a radio communication system, such as a cellular communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user interface, and an associated method, for facilitating its usage by a visually-impaired user. Through operation of an embodiment of the present invention, data received at the mobile station is displayable in Braille form as Braille patterns, scrollable across a Braille keypad at a desired scrolling rate.
The use of multi-user, radio communication systems has achieved wide popularity in recent years as advancements in communication technologies have permitted the implementation of such radio communication systems to be affordably utilized by large members of users.
In a radio communication system, a communication channel connecting a sending station with a receiving station is formed of a radio communication channel. A radio communication channel is defined upon a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Because a radio communication channel is used to communicate communication signals between the sending and receiving stations, a conventional wireline connection, required by conventional wireline communication systems, is not utilized to communicate the communication signals between the sending and receiving stations. Communication by way of a radio communication system, therefore, is of particular advantage when formation of a wireline connection between sending and receiving stations would be impractical.
A sending station of a radio communication system is operable to convert information which is to be communicated to the receiving station into a communication signal of characteristics which permits its communication upon the radio communication channel. To convert the information into such a communication signal, the sending station modulates the information signal upon a carrier wave of a carrier frequency within the range of frequencies which defines, at least in part, the communication channel. A radio device which provides both a sending station and a receiving station at a common unit is sometimes referred to as radio transceiver. Two-way communication is permitted through the use of a radio transceiver.
A cellular communication system is exemplary of a multi-user radio communication system, usage of which has achieved wide popularity in recent years. When a user communicates by way of a radio transceiver, typically referred to as a mobile station, the mobile station is constructed to mimic the operation of a conventional, wireline, telephonic device. Because telephonic communication is effectuated without the need of a wireline connection with the mobile station, the mobile station can be utilized to effectuate telephonic communications from locations at which formation of a wireline connection would be inconvenient or impractical.
Digital communication techniques have facilitated the communication of non-voice data in a cellular, or other radio, communication system. Non-voice data forming, e.g., e-mail messages, SMS (Short Message Service) messages, and the like, are all exemplary of non-voice data that can be communicated to and with a mobile station operable in various types of cellular communication systems. Conventionally, such messages are displayed upon a visual display device of the mobile station. The visual display device is formed, e.g., of a liquid crystal display. The user of the mobile station is thereby able to read the message once displayed upon the display device.
Visually-impaired users, however, are unable to read the message displayed upon the display device. And, as a result, a visually-impaired user is generally unable to make use of data messaging services provided in many cellular communication systems.
While Braille readers are available to convert data text, such as ASCII text into Braille form to permit reading by a visually-impaired user, conventional Braille readers are generally of large physical dimensions and also not generally available for use in conjunction with a cellular, or other, mobile station. With increased miniaturization of the packaging of mobile stations, many mobile stations are of physical dimensions permitting their carriage in a shirt pocket, or the like, of a user. Even if a conventional Braille reader could be adapted for use to read out a data message received at a mobile station in Braille form, the relatively bulky dimensions of most available Braille readers would obviate, to a great extent, the portability permitted of many mobile stations.
If a manner could be provided by which to convert a data message received at a mobile station into Braille form, use of data messaging services by a visually-impaired user of the mobile station would be facilitated.
It is in light of this background information related to user interfaces for mobile stations that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.
The present invention, accordingly, advantageously provides a user interface, and an associated method, for a mobile station to facilitate usage of the mobile station by a visually-impaired user. Operation of an embodiment of the present invention facilitates a visually-impaired person""s use of the mobile station to receive data messages sent to the mobile station pursuant to a data messaging service.
In one aspect of the present invention, a Braille keypad is provided for use in conjunction with a portable, mobile station. A controller is coupled to receive indications of a data message received at the mobile station. The controller converts the data message into alphanumeric characters representative of the data message. An array of upstanding pin members is connected to the controller. Each pin number is alternately positionable in a recessed position or an upstanding position. Sets of pin members of the array formed of three rows and two columns of pin members together define Braille patterns. The controller is operable to cause positioning of individual ones of the pin members of one or more of such sets to form a Braille pattern corresponding to the alphanumeric character into which the indication of the data message is converted. The Braille pattern corresponding to the alphanumeric character is formed by selectably causing positioning of individual ones of the pin members of the set of pin members to be positioned in the upraised or recessed positions, as appropriate, to form a Braille pattern corresponding to the alphanumeric character. Successive ones of the alphanumeric characters into which the data message is converted by the converter are analogously successively displayed as Braille patterns, thereby to permit a visually-impaired user of the mobile station to read the data message in Braille form.
In another aspect of the present invention, the array of upstanding pin members is divided into a series of horizontally-positioned sets of pin members, each set of which is formed of a number of rows and columns to permit formation of a Braille pattern thereat. A converter is coupled to receive indications of a data message received at the mobile station pursuant to a data messaging service. The converter converts the indications of the data message into alphanumeric characters. Successive ones of the alphanumeric characters are then caused by the converter to be displayed in the form of Braille patterns at the successive ones of the sets of pin members into which the array of pin members is divided. Thereby, a plurality of Braille patterns corresponding to a plurality of alphanumeric characters of the data message are displayed.
In another aspect of the present invention, the Braille patterns displayed upon the successive one of the sets of pin members of the array of pin members are caused by the controller to scroll across the array, e.g., in a ticker-type scroll display. An input actuator positioned proximate to the array of pin members permits the user of the mobile station to control the scrolling rate at which the Braille patterns scroll across the sets of pin members. In one implementation, the direction, as well as the rate, of the scrolling of the Braille patterns is controllable in this manner.
In another aspect of the present invention, the array of pin members are positioned upon a support member which seats upon a housing surface of the mobile station in releasable engagement therewith. The support member, together with the array of pin members, forms an assembly which, when properly seated upon the housing of the mobile station, forms a single unit. That is to say, the assembly, together with the mobile station are together carriable by the user of the mobile station as a common package. In one implementation, the controller is also supported by the support member, and the controller is coupled to the radio circuitry housed within the housing of the mobile station by way of a plug connector connecting the controller with the radio circuitry. In another implementation, the controller is housed within the housing of the mobile station, and the array of pin members are coupled to the controller by way of the plugged controller.
In one implementation, the support member seats upon the housing of the mobile station to be positioned above a soft key of the user interface of the mobile station. Translation forces exerted by the user of the mobile station upon a set of the pin members of the array of pin members causes, in turn, the soft key of the mobile station to actuate a selected function of the mobile station. Thereby, the assembly which provides for display of data messages in Braille form can also be utilized as an input actuator to initiate actuation of input functions. Thereby, a visually-impaired user of the mobile station is able both to read data messages received at the mobile station and also to enter more easily input commands to the mobile station.
Alternately, detection is made at the Braille keypad of the generation of translation force thereon. Responsive thereto, an electrical signal is generated and provided to the circuitry of the mobile station. That is to say, a logical detection is made of the translation force applied to the keypad.
In these and other aspects, therefore, user interface apparatus, and an associated method, is provided for a radio device operable in a radio communication system. The user interface apparatus, and the associated method, facilitates use of the radio device by a visually-impaired user. A plurality of upstanding pin members are arranged in rows and columns to form an array. Each upstanding pin member is separately positionable alternately in an upraised position and a recessed position. The array formed of the plurality of upstanding pin members includes at least a first set of pin members capable of forming a first Braille pattern. A controller is coupled to the plurality of upstanding pin members and to receive indications of data provided to the radio device generated during operation of the radio communication system. The controller selectably causes positioning of the upstanding pin members of the set of pin members to form the first Braille pattern. The first Braille pattern is of a character responsive to values of a portion of the data.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presently-preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended claims.